Episode 275: The Podcast Krampus
"The Podcast Krampus" was originally released on November 2, 2015. Description The Podcast Krampus done got us again, but good. We lost half an episode to his insatiable maw, but we managed to produce another half-episode to make up for it. Better luck next time, Podcast Krampus, you absolute dingleberry. Suggested Talking Points That Creep, Pizza Crime, Switch Witch, C6, A Raging Zordon, Finder's Fee, Full Court Baseball Outline 10:04 - Dear MBMBaM, I ordered pizza the other day with my friend. Since my friend was at the house, I did the courtesy of paying for the pizza. When we finished the delicious 'zza there were leftovers. My friend then proceeded to start packing up the leftovers in order to take them home, even though I paid for the pizza. Am I within my rights to keep the leftovers, or should I stop being so fussy? The pizza cost forty dollars including delivery, which is fairly expensive considering I work part time? Am I within my rights to keep the leftovers, or should I stop being so fussy? -- Sure Would Like Some Pizza In Sherwood Park 22:06 - cuts off due to error with Audacity 24:05 - Y - Sent in by Tim Atkin, from Yahoo Answers user PiquadName made up by Griffin, who asks: I will never learn a backflip? Hello, I am trying to get over my fear of doing a backflip but I cant. I saw over 100 videos on how to do a backflip. I can do a front flip pretty good but I cant backflip. I got the part where you fall on You're back and put you're legs over you're head, I do that good, I have done that allot of times. I just don't have guts to do a backflip, I even had my mom as a spotter beside me (who I really trust) and I still cant do it, I jump, get ready, then I wont flip back. any help please?, Thanks. 33:07 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box, Zip Recruiter. Personal message from Ashley Shannon. Personal message from Sarah. Advertisement for Judge John Hodgman. 38:53 - I recently referred my friend to work at the same company as me, and he got the job, which I just found out comes with a nice fifteen-hundred dollar bonus before taxes. He recently messaged me and thinks he should get a chunk of it. He is a single guy, I have a wife, two kids, and a mortgage to pay. I told him no, but in a nice way - after all, we are only a few weeks away from buying Candlenights presents and also diapers are expensive. Do I owe it to him to toss him a few bucks since I don't technically earn it, or is getting him the new job good enough? Am I good? -- All Mine In Atlanta 46:19 - Y - Sent in by "Yahoo Answers user" Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user Boomhauer, who asks: If I'm at an MLB game, could I help my home team get a home run this way? Say that I am at an MLB baseball game, and a batter for my home team hits a ball and starts running bases. So as the opposing outfielders are looking for the ball to drop so they can throw it home or to a baseman to try and get my batter out, what I do is throw another baseball on the field to distract them from the real ball that is actually in play. So they all go after my baseball and then even if they get him out, the ruling is reversed when it turns out that they dd so with an entirely different baseball that wasn't the one in play. So just helped my team get a home run through the classic Sun Tzu strategy of creating a diversion. Lol could this work? 55:15 - Housekeeping 58:43 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from YaDrew Answers user Navya, who asks: Who invented the names of things? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Pizza